


Principle of the Thing

by vindiya



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humor, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, ask box prompt, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has been assured Loki is going to ask her to the fall formal, except he’s taking his god damn time in doing so and there isn’t that much time left for him to get on with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principle of the Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaineZylox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineZylox/gifts).



He’s going to ask me. The words repeated in a staccato rhythm through Darcy’s head for a week. The words were a constant mantra that never seemed to end regardless of what song she played to drown it out or the sound of running water. 

No matter how much Jane assured her that yes, Loki was going to ask her to the Fall Formal, it seemed like he was taking his sweet time getting around to it. There wasn’t much time left. Ticket sales were only going to continue for a couple more days. And she still needed to get a dress and set up an appointment to have her hair done, or at least persuade Jane into doing it for her. 

Didn’t he know how much of a big deal this was for a girl? How much effort and preparation went into finding the perfect dress and matching shoes.

She groaned.

It was fourth period chemistry. She shared the class with her cousin Jane, Jane’s boyfriend Thor, and of course, Thor’s brother Loki. And yes fate was a wicked woman and had Darcy partnered up with Loki at least until midterm anyway when they teacher would shift the pairs around if they weren’t working out.

They were galvanizing pennies, and that’s all cool and stuff. Despite Darcy’s general awkwardness around science, she likes the feel of the little ceramic dish in her hands as they setup the Bunsen burner and the tripod with its wire-mesh screen to hold the dish perfectly over the blue flame. She lets Loki deal with the chemicals, she has strict orders from their teacher to let her partner pour for the rest of the year after she accidentally melted the edge of the lab table with an acid mixture.

Her fingers sought out the smooth section as she focused on the experiment. She took notes as he carefully dropped the penny in and turned the burner on. 

His knee brushed hers under the table and she glanced over at him but he didn’t seem to notice. 

When class ended, Loki asked if she wanted the golden penny. She shrugged, the penny really wasn’t all that interesting. 

“Doesn’t really matter,” she murmured putting her chemistry textbook back in her backpack and kicking her stool in. She made her way out into the hallway. She didn’t notice the perplexed look on his face as she walked away or the pitying glance Jane threw him.

Fifth period had lunch halfway through and Darcy dreaded sitting down at lunch only to have him once more not ask. Instead, she skipped the cafeteria entirely and hit the courtyard grabbing a spot in the gazebo and letting herself space out. 

“Darcy,” his velvet voice drew her out of her daydream and she cursed.

She could see the other students filing back into the building and she stood to do the same, except Loki was blocking her way. She gave him a half-hearted shove knowing he was as likely to move as if she were attempting to move a boulder. Her expression darkened, “I’m going to be late.”

He looked taken aback for a moment and then got his courage back as he straightened his posture so he looked every bit the regal prince of Asgard he was. She hated it when he did that, it was like he was cheating simply through physical presence. Didn’t he know what that did to her?

“I promise I won’t keep you if you’ll hear me out.”

She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, “Fine.” She would not let his aura or whatever distract her like it usually did.

“Darcy Lewis accompany me to the Fall Formal next weekend.”

For all of five seconds she was genuinely ecstatic, but he was commanding her not asking and she shook her head. “You know for someone so vastly intelligent you can be really stupid about how something like this should be handled.” She didn’t bother trying to shove past him preferring instead to climb over the edge of the gazebo and head back to class.

She only got fifteen feet before he was before her again. He didn’t look pleased. He looked annoyed and maybe a little scared. She wasn’t entirely sure though, even as adept as she was with reading him, sometimes he still tripped her up.

“I would like it very much if you would be my date that night.”

“Still isn’t a question of if I will go, you’re just assuming that I will.” There was impatience in his eyes then. He heaved a long suffering sigh. She’d celebrate how quickly she was getting him to give in but she could occasionally have more couth than that.

“Darcy will you be my date for the formal?” And she in that moment she really saw just how scared he was that maybe she would reject him. She felt a little bad making him ask before answering, but even gods had to learn manners sometimes.

“Duh.”

“Then why make it so difficult when you were planning on saying yes all along?”

Darcy rolled her eyes and closed the little distance left between them and standing on her toes kissed his cheek, “It’s the principle of the thing. You can’t just assume everything.”

“Watch me,” He growled and kissed her in a rainbow as he teleported them to just outside her class as the bell rang.


End file.
